1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to night vision devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to night vision devices of the type which include an image intensifier assembly providing an enhanced image representative of a night scene which is illuminated only at a low level, such as by star light. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to such a night vision device also including a reticle which the user of the device may use, for example, to estimate ranges to objects observed through the device, or to aim a weapon.